


Bound by Desire

by Tatau



Category: due South
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot, alpha!Fraser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray doesn’t want to talk? No problem. Fraser has other means to make Ray face the facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Desire

_Disclaimer:_ Due South is the property of Alliance Atlantis. Written for fun not for profit

 _Status:_ Complete

 _Words_ : ~ 2.700

 _Summary:_ Ray doesn’t want to talk? No problem. Fraser has other means to make Ray face the facts.

 _Warning_ : dubious consent, rimming, alpha!Fraser, pwp

 _Feedback very welcome!_

 

The moment the cold metal closed around his wrists Ray woke with a start. Instinctively he looked at his hands only to find his hands tightly bound with a set of handcuffs. With another glance he took in his surroundings.

He was in his bedroom and judging from the near darkness in the room dawn was still a little while off. He tugged at his hands.

“Wha—“

“Shhh, Ray…” a soothing voice intoned and warm hands closed around Ray’s cuffed wrists.

“Fraser!” Ray exclaimed scandalized.

Before he managed to say more Fraser started to push Ray’s shirt up and pulled it over his head so that it caught on Ray’s bound wrists.

“What are you doing Fraser? Dammit!” Ray pulled again at the cuffs, to no avail. “Stop it! Fraser!”

Fraser only chuckled. The sound was dark, rich, like velvet. Fraser pressed a kiss to Ray’s newly exposed shoulder. The skin was warm from sleep and smelled deliciously like Ray. Fraser inhaled deeply before he drew wet lips over Ray’s nape.

“I swear to god, Fraser! Get off me! What the hell are you trying to pull here?” Ray tried to sound calm but didn’t quite succeed. His voice shook slightly and a shiver ran down his spine, following Fraser’s fingers that only stopped once they reached the waist band of his shorts.

There was a pause in the movement of Fraser’s hands and he sighed in obvious disappointment. “It seems that I have to be a bit plainer if you are still unsure of my intentions.”

“Fraser!! You don’t have any intentions! Fuck!” he tried to turn around to look at Fraser but Fraser’s head was bent closely to Ray’s spine so he couldn’t make out his face. “Come one, this isn’t funny.”

“I’m glad we agree on this point.” And with unerring accuracy Fraser’s hands moved around Ray’s hips and stroked over Ray’s crotch.

“Jesus!” Ray gasped and his hips snapped forwards. Fraser’s touch didn’t relent, the heel of his hand kept stroking over Ray’s cock again and again.

“Fraser!” Ray panted, “Let’s talk about this, I—“ Fraser’s hand gripped him softly through the material of the shorts. “God! ...ah…”

“No, Ray. I tried talking. You weren’t inclined to listen. I’ve been doing nothing but talking over the last few weeks and it is absolutely fruitless. I am all done with talking. I am therefore switching to an approach that promises to yield better results.”

Ray was getting hard. His breathing sounded labored in his own ears. It was hard to think.

“You don’t want…” he took a deep breath, but it didn’t sound remotely steady, “you don’t wanna do this, Fraser.” Fraser’s name escaped his mouth on a moan and Fraser gave a low groan in response.

Suddenly Ray felt Fraser’s tongue tracing his ear and he shuddered. All his nerve endings were on overload, he was hot and he could feel bead of sweat forming at his temples.

“On the contrary, Ray. I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. You cannot imagine how long I have waited for this.” The sinful voice whispered close to his ear and Ray bit his lip to smother another moan that tried to escape him.

The movement of Fraser’s hand stopped and Ray tried to catch his breath. His shoulder’s tensed a split second afterwards. Fraser was pulling his shorts down. He tried to wiggle away but that only earned him a slap to his ass from Fraser’s hand. He rocked forward and groaned.

His shorts were now tangled around his knees and Fraser’s hands caressed the cheeks of his ass in a smooth motion. Ray tried again to loosen the handcuffs and slowly it dawned on him. “Fraser… are those my cuffs?”

“Yes.” The answer came softly and was tinged with amusement. Ray tugged even more. “You bastard, Fraser, I---“ His tirade was cut off on another moan when Fraser’s fingers closed around his cock and gave a lazy pull.

Fraser’s tongue trailed his spine and Ray shivered. His dick throbbed and he closed his eyes tightly. This wasn’t real. This was so not happening to him. Reason. Reason was Fraser’s friend. He just had to reason with him.

“I… Fraser… Stop this… I, I don’t want your hands on me. Get off me!” His voice shook and he let his head hang forward to disguise his panting.

He could feel the smirk of Fraser’s lips against his heated skin.

“You could have fooled me, Ray.” Fraser’s tongue flicked out to lick a bead of sweat from the dip of Ray’s spine. His hand gave a viscous tug on Ray’s cock and Ray moaned and pumped into Fraser’s hand.

“I don’t think you want me to stop at all, Ray.”

“I-I…I…” Ray tried to get his breathing under control. He had to tell Fraser. Fraser was wrong. He didn’t want this. “…ah…” He licked his lips trying to concentrate on the words he needed to say.

“Do you want to know what I think, Ray?” Without even waiting for an answer Fraser continued. “You were scared. That’s why you wouldn’t talk about it. But I saw you looking.” Fraser’s hand moved lower to fondle his balls. “I saw what you were thinking. It was driving me to distraction.”

Ray’s mouth opened wider, to get more air into him, to make more room for his tongue that felt too thick to fit into that enclosed space. It wanted to be touched. His lips burned. He tried to ignore it. He wanted to speak but all that escaped was another gurgle of sounds. “…gurhh….”

Fraser’s hand moved away, stroking over Ray’s back, fingers dipping into his sides.

“So, what? You’re going to rape me, Fraser? That it?” Ray panted. His breath came in hot bursts of air.

Fraser exhaled his breath in a shocked gasp of laughter. Ray had expected him to jump from the bed as if burnt, had counted on Fraser to be shocked of his own actions. Ray had not thought he would laugh at the accusation.

“Rape you? Dear god, Ray.” There was the warm chuckled again, Ray felt Fraser’s hair brush his back and he trembled softly.

“Are you still in denial? Even after what your own body is telling you?”

Ray felt his hard cock bobbing between his legs. Could feel his balls heavy with desire. He tried to swallow but his throat was dry from moaning. He couldn’t get enough air.

Fraser seemed to understand that he would not get an answer from Ray.

“I assure you, I will not do a thing against your will.” Fraser’s finger moved softly over the crown of Ray’s cock, smearing the pre-come and Ray cried out, helplessly.

“I’m going to fuck you, Ray.” His lips touched Ray’s ear again, tongue flicking out to taste him and Ray shuddered. He would swear it was from fear but his cock leaped into Fraser’s hand and Fraser’s lips curved into a smile. “And you’re going to beg me for it. You will be grateful when I finally give in, Ray.”

Ray clenched his teeth and ground out, “You’re out of your mind, Fraser.” Ray swallowed again. Suddenly he had way too much spit in his mouth. His lips ached again and he bit down, hard, until he couldn’t withhold the small cry of pain anymore.

Fraser moved a bit up on the bed, closer to Ray’s head and turned his face to him. He was frowning and this was the first time since Ray had awoken that he was seeing him clearly. There was a fire in those eyes, the deepest shade of blue, like the night sky exploding into starlight and Ray could read intent and desire in them. He licked his abused lip absently and Fraser’s lips focused on them.

He drew Ray’s face closer until Ray had to strain against his cuffs and then Fraser’s mouth touched his. Ray had all intentions of biting him but the moment Fraser’s soft lips touched his he moaned desperately and every thought of biting flew from his mind. Fraser’s tongue plundered his mouth without hesitation or courtesy. It licked deep inside of Ray, discovering every inch of him, savoring his flavor and kindling a heat in Ray’s stomach that left his gaze unfocused and his lips shiny with spit when Fraser drew back, a self-satisfied smile on his lips.

Fraser moved out of his line of vision and he tried to focus. He pushed his face against his arm and tried to get his brain back in working order. He felt Fraser’s hair against the curve where his spine met his ass and a second later a jolt went through his body.

“God!... Fraser!” He gasped. Fraser chucked darkly before his tongue flicked against Ray’s opening again. Ray pushed his head tighter against his arm although it did nothing to diminish the sound of his moans, echoing brokenly from his open lips.

Fraser hands pried him open even more and that tongue licked around his hole again and again until Ray was shaking with the strain of holding it together. His own breathing sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet of his bedroom and he thought vaguely that he should feel ashamed but couldn’t really bring himself to care when his whole universe seemed to consist of nothing but that tongue.

Fraser’s tongue fluttered against his opening and Ray started sobbing. Suddenly that tongue plunged deep inside of him, as far as it could go and Ray cried out in shock. His whole body rocked forwards but Fraser’s hands drew him back, onto his tongue and another moan ripped from Ray’s throat.

Fraser tongue-fucked him as if Ray was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Sweat rolled over Ray’s body and his shoulders were shaking so bad the handcuffs added a soft tinkle to Ray’s panting breaths and Fraser’s slurping sounds.

Without intending to Ray moved his legs even further apart and Fraser moaned against his flesh, sending another tremor through Ray’s body. He felt another trickle of pre-come drool down on the sheet. His cock was so hard it _hurt_.

Ray was clutching the chain of the handcuffs as if it was the only thing holding him grounded, his mouth open and gasping for breath. He needed… god… he needed… more…

“More of what?” Fraser murmured softly against his heated ass. Ray groaned.

“Anything…please…Fraser…” Ray knew he should feel bad about sounding so needy but he had a craving that reached so deep he doubted that anything in the world would be able to fill it.

Fraser reached to the side of the bed and Ray could hear some motion but he was so busy trying to hold his shit together that he didn’t even bother to turn around.

A moment later he could feel something cool and wet press against his entrance. He tensed up for a moment but Fraser’s face appeared in his line of vision again and his lips sought Fraser’s on their own accord. Fraser claimed his lips again and whispered a moment later “let me in” and Ray relaxed as if he had been waiting for this command and the moment Fraser’s tongue touched his again Ray felt two fingers entering him.

They went in easily and Ray made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Fraser drew back again. “Ray…” he said in wonder but Ray was lost in the movement of Fraser’s fingers inside of him and suddenly it wasn’t enough, he wanted the burn and the stretch, pushing his body to the limit. He bit his lips and pushed back forcefully.

Fraser pushed another finger into him, stretching him and Ray moaned loudly. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his hands were shaking under the exertion of keeping himself upright.

“My god, Ray… you would eat my whole hand if I let you…” A sob was torn from Ray’s throat.

“I need to come…” He hadn’t even realized that he had spoken out loud until he heard an answering moan from Fraser and suddenly a finger was softly trailing along the length of his cock.

“You will only come with me inside of you, Ray.” Fraser said softly. Ray let his head hang and pushed back against Fraser’s fingers.

“Yeah…” he rasped… “yeah… Fraser.” He breathed heavily, spreading his legs so far his cock almost touched the sheet and lowering his upper body to a lying position. “Fuck me, Frase.”

Fraser moaned desperately at the display and pushed harshly against the front of his pants to keep from coming. He pulled his hand away and undressed as quickly as possible. Ray did not move an inch.

Fraser’s fingers circled Ray’s entrance again. “Are you sure, Ray?”

And Ray had a wild moment in which he thought “this isn’t fair play” but he couldn’t find his voice, and maybe this was only desperation speaking, so he only nodded and pushed back against Fraser. God, he needed some friction…release…Fraser… anything.

When he felt Fraser’s hands on his hips he was all prepared for the first burn but instead the hands pushed against him, nudging him to turn over.

He lay down on his back, careful not to put too much strain on the entangled handcuffs and stared up at Fraser. Fraser smiled softly at him and bent down to kiss him.

The moment there lips met Ray felt Fraser’ cock nudge against his entrance and tried to relax. Fraser pushed in, slowly but without hesitation and he moaned into the kiss. The burn was good, Ray needed the edge of pain to keep from coming just that bit longer.

A moment later Fraser was pressed to him as close as was possible. Fraser pulled at Ray’s hips and put his legs over his shoulder and Ray could feel him slide that bit deeper in. He wanted to reach out to pull Fraser closer again and he could hear Fraser’s harsh breathing against his ear.

Ray felt so full, it was too intense and he wanted to say something dumb, something to make this less meaningful, like, “You’re breathing kinda hard there, buddy” but he never got around to it before Fraser pulled back and then flexed his hips and suddenly he hit this spot that made Ray see stars.

“Fraser!... ah… _fuck_!” Ray cried out and Fraser- he just didn’t stop. He snapped his hips again and again, battering Ray’s prostate without mercy and Ray thought he couldn’t take this anymore but Fraser didn’t increase the pressure and he seemed good to go for ages.

Ray felt Fraser’s cock move inside of him again and again, and again, as if Fraser could fuck him for hours and never stop. He knew that his lips where glistening with moisture and that his cock left wet smears on Fraser’s abdomen.

He wanted to wrap his hands around his own cock and realized at that moment again that he was chained to the headboard.

“Fraser… let me come.” He pleaded. Ray’s voice was all moans and Fraser groaned but nodded. A bead of sweat dropped and splashed on Ray’s collarbone, running down over his chest.

Fraser reached out and wrapped his strong fingers around Ray’s cock. It didn’t take more than one stroke for Ray to cry out and shoot all over them both. The moment Fraser felt Ray contracting around him, clenching tightly around his cock he was gone, shooting deep inside of Ray.

\-- Ray woke up with a start. His heart was beating with the speed of a runaway train. He looked around his still dark bedroom only to find himself alone. He dropped his head back onto his pillow. He knew from the way his body felt against the bed sheets that he was drenched in sweat.

His cock was still stiff even though Ray felt the telltale wetness of a wet dream between the covers.

Ray sighed. This was the third time this week. He wished Fraser was as likely to take the decision out of his hands in real life.


End file.
